


The lion and the flame

by Hogwarts1DSPN



Series: Sasha Arlington [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, F/M, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Love Story, Meereen, Westeros, slavers bay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts1DSPN/pseuds/Hogwarts1DSPN
Summary: A powerful family from Meereen that moves to Westeros and succeeds in helping the Lannister army out and becomes a powerful House in Westeros and how there daughter deals with  The Royals in her future husband.The rating is a rough estimate.





	The lion and the flame

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own anything but Sasha Arlington and her family.

Chapter one 

I was running down the stairs of our castle Castmere, because I’m running late to break my fast. I arrive with my dress wrinkled And my braids are gone and my hair in it untamable curly hair. I go sit by father and mother and they look up at me. 

Father tells me sternly “your late this is not very ladylike Sasha and your to be not just a lady a great lady of House Lannister, and your hair is a mess this is exactly why lady’s don’t run”

I respond “I thought I was going to the lady of Winterfell and become a Stark and I apologize for my unladylike appearance the handmaiden was taking forever to get me ready. May I know the first name of the lord I’m marrying”

Mother looks at me and says “ his name is lord Tyrion Lannister, he is to inherit Castly rock and become warden of the westerlands as lord Tywin Lannister told us and this will pay our debt to the Lannister’s ” 

I ask “what happened to Robb Stark? I thought he was a near perfect choice for us to expand on our house. With that you’re saying I learned the traditions of the north for no reason. I have heard the rumors of Tyrion I can handle drinking how tall someone is doesn’t matter. The experience that he has will be nice on our wedding night. I don’t want to be seen as a common whore.” 

Father looks at me and tells me “I do not have to tell you why so I am not for your safety just know that this marriage not working out is a blessing. In the north you would just be a outsider forcing your way in in the westerlands you’ll be seen a thankful for the blessings House Lannister have bestowed on us. You carry all of House Arlington behind you and we are not a young house and you are a lady in both Westeros and Meereen so your wanted so no one will call my daughter a whore, Sasha you should know I would dishonor you. You need to have at least to children”

I nod and start to eat slowly mother and father look at me and I fix my posture and pour myself a glass of wine. Fathers blue eyes look at mine with disappointment clear in them I still drink it. The meal come to end and I am dismissed. 

I walked up the stairs to my room and see a raven holding a letter from the north I hope it has a explanation. I really liked Rob Stark he was kind and of relatively intelligent and I have heard he has dark hair and fair skin, the skin colour would have contrasted mine nicely. I open up the letter and read it. 

 

Dear Sasha,

I’m writing to you to let you know about our engagement is officially over I apologize it was not my idea. I am to marry some Fray girl and mother thinks that the Arlington house is way to close to the Lannister house. Your religion still interests me you pray to fire? I hope I can still send ravens to you. 

Rob Stark 

 

 

I grab some paper and write 

 

 

Dear Rob Stark 

 

I am not upset about our engagement I apparently all ready engaged to another. Tyrion Lannister and it would probably effect that engagement if we stay in contact I apologize for that my lord. May the lord of light be with you. By the way the lord of light answers us in the fire so we can follow him more faithfully. I would like to se the seven or the old gods do that goodbye I’m sorry to have to end this like this

 

Sasha of House Arlington. 

 

 

There’s a knock on my door so I seal the letter and hand it to the raven dry the tears that are forming. The door opens and my mother sits down on my bed. 

“Sasha the king and queen are going to pass though today on their way home from Winterfell me and your father think you should travel to the red keep in kings Landing with them so you can get married in the high Sept to Tyrion as soon as he’s finished look at the wall.” She tells me 

 

I look at her and ask “who’s going to escort me I’ve never been to the red keep or kings Landing, so I’ll need someone” 

“Your father is going with you, you need to pack all your nicest dresses and you can even take your Meereen dresses because kings Landing is warmer then we are. Your father is going to find you a new handmaiden to help you navigate kings Landing after your married which is going to happen twice on the lord of lights wedding is really simple as you know .”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think please!


End file.
